Lost Love
by vampireknightobssession16
Summary: Hana arrives home after a boring day. All she wants to do is take a nap, but is prevented from doing so, due to the arrival of none other than Keenan, the one who made her the new Winter Girl. How will Hana react to this unexpected intrusion?


_A/N: Okay, so it's been a while since I last read the Wicked Lovely series, so excuse any OOCness. It should be pretty accurate though, considering I wrote this story a long while ago while I was reading the series and just copied it from my story binder. If not, I tried! :)_

_Warnings: This story contains minor cursing and an almost love scene._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked Lovely, all the credit goes to the author. I just write this story for fun._

Hana entered the old, tattered looking cabin, on the edge of the dessert, that she now recognized as home and plopped down on the velvet couch in the living room. Kicking off her shoes, she got comfortable and closed her tired eyes, intent on taking a nap when she heard a familiar voice speak.

"Long day?" asked Donia her current roommate who, despite no longer bearing the pain of winter's cold, continued to stay living alongside her.

Hana nodded, eyes open now as she nodded her head in response. She had been attending high school for four years now and was about to graduate for the fifth time already. "Definitely, the classes are totally boring," she answered in a long suffering tone, running her fingers through her long, dark brown bangs as she sighed in exasperation.

Donia grinned slightly a that, her expression one of confusion. "Why do you continue to go then?" her friend asked, although she already partly knew the answer to that already. After being Winter Girl for so long, of course she would be able to understand how Hana felt. As expected, she was right behind the reasoning.

"It's because I want to still do things that any regular mortal would do, even if it _is_ boring as shit," Hana murmured. There was no response from Donia. The brunette knew that her roommate still felt guilt over the fact that she had to suffer the bone chilling cold, even though in point of fact, none of that was her fault. It was due to Keenan choosing Hana to see if she was his long searched for Summer Queen and her failing that she was in this current situation.

Speaking of the devil, a sudden warm breeze was felt before Keenan walked through the door, dressed in his royal garments as he closed the door softly behind himself.

"How nice of you to drop by, your presence is just the cherry on top of a magnificent day," said Hana, voice full of sarcasm, and rightfully so. The boy in front her was, after all, the one who had deserted her after finding out that she was not his queen and was of no further use to him. Just the thought of that day and how easily Keenan had been able to drop his feelings for her made the brunette's blood boil.

At that, a frown quickly appeared then disappeared from the Summer King's face before he walked over to his upset ex-girlfriend, sending a smile of acknowledgment to Donia who simply watched the scene taking place in silence.

"Hana...it has been centuries. You used to have such a forgiving nature, but now you only hold a grudge against me," he said, a hint of irritation in his otherwise calm voice. Keenan's tone made the Winter Girl even more upset, also causing irritation to flare within her. _The bastard had the gall to be acting as though he was the victim!_

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I making you angry your majesty?" asked Hana in mock apology. "Do forgive me for meeting the standards of a kiss-ass who will do whatever you ask for your pleasure. Perhaps you could call on one of your fairies and leave me dangling in the wind," said the brunette in harsh tones. She wanted to see the King hurt, wanted to see the guilt in his eyes over what he had done to her.

And she did.

Keenan winced slightly at her words, kneeling down to meet his ex-girlfriend's gaze as he spoke. "I'm truly sorry for what I did and how I treated you that day...please believe me..." he whispered, not yet done speaking. "Must you throw that in my face each time I come by to see you?" He sounded sincerely sad and apologetic which made Hana's heart clench and tears threaten to spill from her eyes. _Damn sensitivity..._she couldn't help but think this as she blinked back the salty water, a glare adorning her face soon after, in an attempt to hide the tender emotion that she had nearly shown.

"If you don't like it, then stay away from me and never come back," she told the Summer King in clipped tones, even as part of her protested at the suggestion. Hana would never admit it, to the boy in question or herself, but she wanted Keenan around always. The days that she didn't see him left a hole in her heart, but when she finally was graced with his presence after a while, the Winter Girl felt complete, even if seeing him was also accompanied by a pang of heartache.

Their little conversation wasn't over yet though, and Keenan still had something to say.

"Hana please, I've consistently told you how sorry I am...why can't you accept my apology? Seeing you angry with me all the time is torture..." he whispered, a sigh escaping past his lips as his eyes shifted to the floor.

Right then, seeing his dejected look, the younger girl's glare lightened and she actually began to consider forgiving him. Maybe it had to do with old feelings resurfacing or simply the sensitive part of her that couldn't ignore others people suffering, but whatever the reason, she reasoned that it wouldn't be _such_ a terrible idea to try to get along.

"Perhaps I will forgive you, _if _you answer one question." Hana's hands were clenched in her lap as she said this and her head was done down, but even so, she could feel Keenan's hopeful eyes on her and knew that he was grinning with that naivete that he sometimes had.

"Of course, whatever you wish," he said.

The Winter Girl was silent for a long moment, a bright red blush on her face as she prepared to ask the question that had continued to nag at her since the day her boyfriend had left her stranded. After a deep breath, she asked it, leaving herself open to hurt after years of trying to protective her heart from dealing more unbearable blows.

"Did you...ever love me?"

That was it. That was her question. All that was left now was an answer.

Again there was a long pause, leaving Hana to think that Keenan wasn't answering because he never _had _loved her. A moment later though, she was proved wrong. "I did love you...and still do," said the Summer King who had simple been in shocky over the question because to him, it seemed the obvious answer that he had. True he approached her thinking that she would be his queen, but after many moths together, how could he be expected not to fall in love with Hana? Even immortal beings had hearts and emotions.

Keenan's answer caused the built up tension accompanied by the question to immediately fade, instead replacing worries with warmth and barely contained joy as he lifted Hana's chin and locked their gazes together. Ignoring the slight pain that his touch caused, due to him being summer and her winter, the young girl noticed the seriousness and intensity in his beautiful eyes.

By now, Hana's heart was pounding in her chest vigorously and words stuck in her throat along with the powerful emotion that she felt. She hadn't noticed that she was crying until the source of those tears wiped them away, causing steam to rise from his thumb.

Overwhelmed by her feelings, the new Winter Girl quickly removed Keenan's hand out of the way and leaned forward to kiss him. She kept her lips firmly shut, however, to make sure that none of winter's chill entered his body.

For a moment, he was surprised, but then he closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Hana, then pulled her further into his embrace. Things were quickly becoming more and more passionate, but all kissing ceased when the brunette hesitantly pushed Keenan away, backing away from him breathlessly as she stood.

"Leave," she whispered suddenly, voice trembling from both the kiss and fear since she had lost control of herself. Keenan realized that Hana was beginning to retreat back into herself and quickly tried to stop her from doing so. After receiving such a reaction from her, he couldn't possibly let that happen. "Hana, you don't have to-

Said girl cut him off, once again demanding that the Summer King leave and telling him that she didn't want to see him anymore. All the while, she battled fiercely with the tears of frustration that were trying to escape past her didn't want to show her ex more weakness than she already had, she couldn't.

Keenan sent Hana a look that pleaded for her to be reasonable, but she just averted her gaze and herself. He watched the girl that he still loved a moment longer before leaving and closing the cabin door silently.

Afterwards, the younger of the two girls began to speak. "I'm guessing that you're shocked...since I was always talking about how much I hated him," she said, looking at the ground.

"No, I felt the same way during my time as Winter Girl," the older of the two answered, surprising the brunette slightly as she continued to stare at the ground.

"When did you stop feeling that way?" asked Hana, feeling depressed. Donia hesitated for only a split second before she spoke her next words, her voice low and wry. "I didn't..."

That wasn't surprising to the brunette, though she did feel bad now that she realized she'd just made out with Keenan in front of her. "Sorry for...doing that, um...in your face," the Winter Girl said a bit awkwardly.

Donia simply smiled. "You still love him. As much as you don't want to admit it to yourself, you don't feel complete without him."

She hit the nail right on the head. That was exactly how it felt, you realized as you plopped back down in your seat on the inviting, living room couch. _Damn it, why did he have to look so sorry and miserable? I really get annoyed with this silly heart sometimes..._

-Next Day-

Donia had gone out to shop for groceries, so Hana was left all alone when Keenan came by. She hadn't expected him to come by...at least not so soon. Persistence had always been a trait of the Summer King's and the Winter Girl guessed that it hadn't simply been a made up personality type to lure her in.

Her cheeks burned red at the sight of him now since the other day, she had come to terms with the fact that she still had feelings for Keenan. The boy looked seemed even more handsome now.

Still, Hana didn't want him to know how she felt and in order to hide her embarrassment and weakness from yesterday, she acted indifferent to his presence. "Why are you doing here? I told you that I didn't want to see you," said Hana with a glare that was half-hearted at best.

Her words were ignored, however, and she was embraced tightly by the handsome boy who'd entered the cabin so suddenly. "I love you, and I know that you feel the same way," he whispered, breath tickling the nape of her neck.

The brunette blushed, momentarily stunned by Keenan's words before coming back to herself. "I don't love you. I just felt overwhelmed, it happens to the best of us," she said, unintentionally trying for humor. Whenever things became serious, Hana couldn't help herself and sometimes cracked a joke or two to hide her apprehension or true feelings. Her ex knew this and pointing out that fact which, in turn, filled the Winter Girl's heart with warmth and more apprehension.

By now, the contact between the two was beginning to cause literal steam to rise between them, a reminder of what could never be...

However, Keenan seemed to be thinking the opposite because a moment later, he said something that both shocked Hana and sent a spike of heat through her entire body. "Let me make love to you just this once. I want to be connected to you in every meaning of the word," he murmured seductively, licking a sensitive spot on Hana's neck followed by a trail of kisses.

She gasped at both his words and ministrations, unable to think for a while or speak.

"W-Wait...even if we could t-that's...that's..." she stammered, Keenan finishing her sentence. "Worth it," he said, lips moving forward to kiss hers. The kiss started out fluffy and sweet then began to become more passionate and intense.

The Summer King's tongue glided across Hana's lips, earning another gasp from her. Taking advantage of the fact, Keenan slipped his tongue into the girl's mouth and after a moment's hesitation, she complied and began responding back. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest and she could think of nothing else but the current situation.

A moan escaped past Hana's lips, this time, as Keenan's hand wondered to her breast and squeezed it gently, pinching an erect nipple before lifting up her blue tank top and removing it. He then unbuttoned his shirt as he leaned over the needy body underneath him, revealing his nicely tanned and fit body that the Winter Girl couldn't help but roam with her hands as intense arousal surged through her body.

_First, they'd made out and the couch in front of Donia and now they were about to...wait...Donia!_

Hana suddenly pushed Keenan away, quickly grabbing her shirt from the floor where it was tossed and putting it back on. Keenan, confused by his partners actions, reached for her again and began planting passionate kisses all over the girl's neck in an attempt to get her back in the mood.

Hana batted him away lightly, cheeks flushed as she tried to explain the situation to the obviously worked up fey. "We can't, Donia will be back soon. Y-You have to leave," she stammered, getting up from the couch and backing away from Keenan just as she did yesterday, except it was so much harder to stay away this time.

Keenan had a look of disbelief and intense hunger. He wanted very much to lie his ex down on the couch and tease her until she couldn't take anymore then make sweet love to her. That was about to happen, but now she was pushing him away. It was obvious that she didn't want to, but the Summer King knew that the girl was very loyal and would push everything aside to do right by that person.

That was one of the reasons that he loved Hana, and although he was _very _worked up, Keenan wanted to respect her wishes. So, silently, he began to button his shirt back up. Once he was done, he gravitated towards the Winter Girl's direction and held her, placing one more breathtaking kiss onto her lips before he slowly pulled away, sending a smile your way, and exited the cabin.

Once he was gone, Hana sunk to her knees, lips still tingling and heart still pounding. At that moment, only one thought entered her mind.

_I love him._


End file.
